Gooey Sexually Assaults a Young Artist: The Movie
by Some Icy Dude
Summary: (Reuploaded because the previous version had a issue with the text) When Adeleine hits an artist block, she doesn't know what to do. Luckily Gooey is here to help! But it seems our blue blob friend wants something a little more. (Sorry for the long hiatus i have work and stuff I might make a sequel to this fan fic if enough people ask but it wont happen right away)


( **Disclaimer:** This is my first fan fic in a while, I've been busy with other stuff I haven't had time to write any more Fan Fics but I'm back for now and I apologize if this fan fic isn't the best I've gotten a bit rusty in my absences from not writing in so long but I'll try to make it worthwhile!)

It was a breezy day in Dreamland, A young painter girl named Adeleine was standing in front of her canvas thinking of something to paint. "Hmmm What to draw?" She pondering for a moment "Ugh! This is the worst part about being an artist is constant art blocks!" the painted girl shouted in anger as she lay her art supplies down. "Pfft! I wish something interesting would happen, I need some inspiration for drawing and I've got almost nothing to work with!" Adeleine angry sighed as she sat down, all the sudden a blue little blob named "Gooey" approached her. The blue blob looked up at Adeleine and smiled at her.

"Gooey? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be helping Kirby save the world or something?" Adeleine said in boredom. Gooey looked at her with a blank expression, before moving closer to Adeleine. The painter girl became to sit down next to the blue blob and put her arms around him. "Let me tell ya Gooey...artist block sure is a bitch!"exclaimed Adeleine, "So much for wanting to draw today." she continued, looking Gooey in the eyes, Gooey looks back at her seeing how cute the painter girl looked! The blue blob began sticking his tongue out attempting to try and lick her. Adeleine rambled on some more, as Gooey continued admiring her and drooling over her, he couldn't hold back any longer so Gooey lashed out his tongue and licked Adeleine legs. The young painter gasped at what happend she pushed the blob away from her looking directly at it, Gooey looked back at her and lick her legs again this time was more passionate. The young painter had no idea how to react to this, on hand she kinda liked it but on the other hand it was technically sexual assault.

Adeleine thought about it more, as the blue blob licked her again, but this time higher up on her legs. Adeleine gasped again and pushed Gooey away, but he slithered back to her trying to lick the girl again. Adeleine then grabbed the blue blob and looked him in the eyes.

"If you want to lick me all over...don't do it out here...let's take it inside." Adeleine exclaimed seductively as the two went into Kirby's house as Kirby wasn't home and it was the nearest home to them. The two entered the home and shut the door behind them, Adeleine laid down on the bed as Gooey slid over to her and began licking her legs more going higher each time until eventually the blue blob was able to strip the painter girls skirt off. "Now this where the real fun begins Gooey!" Adeleine seductively exclaimed with a lewd grin on her face, she slowly began to stripe off her panties reveal her pussy to the blue blob who was blushing with excitement. "Well don't keep me waiting!" The painter girl teased as Gooey began to furiously lick Adeleines pussy. The young artist moaned as Gooey continued licking her underage pussy. "G-Gooey Holy fuck! You're much better at this then Kirby is!" Adeleine moaned as the blue blob continued eating her out. Adeleine moaned more as she began feeling a sensation building between her legs, "G-Gooey! D-Don't stop!" Adeleine moaned even more as Gooey began tongue fucking her pussy (Authors Note: Tounge Fucking is where you pump your tongue in and out of the vagina like normal sex but the dick is a tongue) he picked up his pace as Adeleine tried to not give in, she was about to cum but she knew Gooey would want her too, she tried to hold back for as long as possibly but the blue blob just wouldn't stop, faster he kept thrusting his tongue in and out and each time bringing more and more pleasure to Adeleine. Gooey tongue fucked the young artist even harder and she just couldn't hold back any longer "G-Gooey! I'm gonna c-cum!" Adeleine shouted as she cummed paint all over Gooey turning him rainbow colored, the duo break from their sex and lay down on Kirby's bed panting a bit. "So Gooey...Now that we did that...how's about?...We do even more?" Adeleine exclaims as she quickly takes off more of her clothes to Gooey's amazement, the little blue blob was so surprised by this site that his tongue formed into a dick, and he began to tongue fuck Adeleine's pussy once again, but this time Gooey felt it too, Adeleine' s small underage pussy was closing in around Gooey's tongue dick that he built up a immense sensation from it, and began letting out loud indescribable noise as he began tongue fucking his lover.

Adeleine moaned loudly as Gooey thrust his tongue dick in and out of her pussy picking up speed with each thrust, "G-Gooey~ F-Faster!" screamed the young artist waiting for her lover to release his cum inside her. Gooey thrust his tongue penis faster in his lover, he once again made that really odd sound again it wasn't a sound of pain, but one of pleasure but Gooey was a little worried how Adeleine would react upon receiving his cum, as because his dick was his tongue and he was just a blue blob composed of Dark Matters arua, his cum wasn't meant for humans to take in as it could make them act strange. However Adeleine didn't seem to mind she was one who was okay with Gooey sexual assault in the first place so what harm could his cum really do her? Gooey thought to himself as he started to slow down a bit, "Hey! Why are you slowing down? Come on pick up the pace Gooey!" Adeleine yelled urging him to continue.

Gooey did as she said and picked up the pace again this time fucking the young artists pussy harder. The young painter girl began to moan louder as Gooey's tongue dick hit her insides faster. "Ah~ Gooey!" Adeleine yelled "F-Faster Don't stop until you've you cummed inside!" she continued as the blue blob thrust into her pussy harder and faster.

After a few minutes of keeping at this pace Gooey started making a weird looking face, almost as if he was about to cum, and sure enough it was correct. The sensation was building up inside and he was ready to release, Adeleine noticed this and grabbed the blue blob pushing him closer to her, she then leaned forward. "Come on Gooey, I know you about to cum, don't be afraid to let it all out!" she whispered. Gooey didn't hold back and did as was told, and released his cum from his tongue dick. Adeleine moaned as the liquid poured inside of her, but it wasn't normal liquid it was a strange purple ooze that left a slight burning sensation in the young artists pussy.

"It burns a little ,but I love it!" Adeleine exclaimed sexually exhausted, as she laid back on Kirby's bed with Gooey's purple cum slightly leaking out from her pussy. Gooey jumped on the bed next to her to see if she was okay, he noticed that nothing seemed different about her she wasn't acting strange or anything, Gooey let out a sigh of relief before he laid down next to Adeleine. Suddenly Adeleine turned to the blue blob "Hey uh...We should do that again some time, but next time at my place" she remarked as she got up and kissed Gooey on his head. Gooey blushed as the two then fell asleep on Kirby's bed.

Suddenly some faces are shown peeking out the window near Kirby's bed, the faces happen to be those of Kirby and Ribbon, they were watching the whole thing, Ribbon then turns to face Kirby and smiles "You know...It's been about 18 years since we did something like that" She seductively said to Kirby who was blushing "How's about we rekindle that spark...One last time?" Ribbon continued as Kirby nervously blushed.

The End.


End file.
